Bactus Queen
The Bactus Queen, known by her guise as Ms. Wisp and later on The Tooth Fairy is the primary antagonist of the episode "Tooth Fairy". She was the owner of the Orphanage and care taker of its children. History Poetic Eddas Originally parasites from Finland, The Bactus stole the tooth from various Vikings and presumably other Finnish peoples as well. However, she apparently eventually started taking donations rather than stealing them from the locals. The details about her stay in Finland are rather vague beyond this. Migration to London At some point, presumably within the last decade of the shows timeline, the Bactus migrated to London, England and started up an Orphanage. Headmistress of the Orphanage From then on, the Bactus Queen took up the identity of "Ms. Wisp" and changed her persona to one of a more caring, kind, motherly type. Despite the fact that the Orphans began losing teeth, they seemed to be otherwise content with their life under Ms. Wisp's roof. However, Phineas Blackpulp tracked down the Bactus to the orphanage and knew Ms. Wisp to be the Queen. For an unspecified amount of time, he kept trying to get access to the Orphanage and be their dentist. Due to his creepy, seemingly diabolical nature, he was seen as a villain by the Orphans, a falsehood perpetuated by Ms. Wisp. However, after he got legal papers deeming himself a proper dentist, he finally gained access to the Orphanage. After Leo mistakes Blackpulp for the ringleader of the tooth stealers, Blackpulp shoots Ms. Wisp with his Antiseptic Solution once and for all. In a fit of rage, the Bactus Queen flew around haphazardly, almost hitting Marcella and then scurried back to her tunnels. Eventually, using Phineas Blackpulp's technology, Team Legend tracked her down and put an end to her teeth stealing ways. Tooth Fairy However, Team Legend took pity on the Bactus Queen after hearing that she needed teeth to live, and so they suggested her to take a more fairy-like appearance and thus became the Tooth Fairy of modern lore. Personality and traits Ms. Wisp's personality is hard to gauge. As Ms. Wisp, she was very motherly and caring towards her Orphans, feeding them as much food as they want and protects them from Phineas Blackpulp. However, it's eventually revealed that she was keeping Phineas away from helping the obviously suffering children just so she could devour their teeth. Thus, willingly causing suffer and personal injuries come to the children for her own sake. Despite this despicable act, she isn't evil. When she learns of a less violent and much more peaceful method of consuming children's teeth as the Tooth Fairy, she quickly takes that route instead. Relationships Teodora Vicenta Teodora took pity on the Bactus Queen and helped her gain a more gentle, kind look when she became the Tooth Fairy, a look she presumably has to this day. Leo San Juan Leo was very friendly to Ms. Wisp, he loved her cooking and generally looked up to her as a figure of warmth and kindness. He was clearly distraught when he thought Phineas murdered her, but when he realized her true nature, he had no problem hunting her down. Like Teodora, he took pity on her when he realized she needed teeth to survive. Marcella Like Leo, Marcella seemed to care about Ms. Wisp as a motherly figure, but after her Bactus form nearly killed her in a fit of rage and confusion, Marcella generally had no problem hunting her down. Like the others, she took pity on her afterwards. Phineas Blackpulp Ms. Wisp and Phineas were essentially bitter enemies. Ms. Wasp perpetuated a lie that Blackpulp wasn't a true dentist and barred him access to the Orphanage while Phineas knew her for the teeth stealing, child abusing monster she truly was. It's unknown if Phineas took pity on her afterwards, but it is presumed so as he didn't go after her after she became the Tooth Fairy. Mr. Boot Mr. Boot seemed to be close friends with Ms. Wisp and a friend to the Orphanage in general. He was afraid after he saw her true form, though bravely vowed to protected the Orphans from her wrath. Orphanage Gallery Appearances * Tooth Fairy Trivia Category:Characters Category:Citizens of London Category:Monsters Category:Females Category:Bactus Category:European Mythology Category:Europeans Category:Norse Mythology